Wistful
by Huge8itch
Summary: Beatrice tiene una misión secreta, y esta incumbe íntimamente a Wirt, lo que probablemente desmorone todos los cimientos de la vida del chico.
1. Beatrice

Una dulce voz de mujer rompe la tranquilidad y el silencio que reina en la habitación. La chica, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana mirando la nieve desvía la vista hasta la figura de su madre, vestida con su pijama y la bata azul, y en contraluz a la tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea tras ella.

-Beatrice, ¿todavía estás aquí? Vamos, vete a la cama. Has estado ahí sentada desde que hemos terminado de cenar... -dice la madre calladamente, casi en un susurro- Mi niña, Adelade ya no está ahí fuera. Ya no puede hacernos más daño-la suave mano de su madre se posa sobre su hombro- Cariño... no fue tu culpa.

La adolescente suspira y con un movimiento se coloca un mechón de brillante pelo naranja tras la oreja.

-No es eso, mamá. Es que... -empieza, pero acaba negando- No lo sé...

-No importa por lo que sea. Tan sólo ponte el pijama, métete en la cama y descansa-dice dirigiendo la mirada al fuego- No creo que aguante mucho más encendido y no quiero que mueras congelada ahora que has vuelto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se esboza en los labios de la chica, sincera aunque triste. Tras una última ojeada al bosque blanco pone los pies en el suelo bajando del alféizar.

-Está bien. Me iré a la cama. Pero no prometo nada.

Bajo la atenta mirada de su madre coge las tijeras con forma de pájaro de la mesa y sube las escaleras con sigilo apenas posando las puntas de los pies en los escalones. Como un pajarito.

Corretea del mismo modo hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí, con un suspiro cansado. Mira a su alrededor mientras sus ojos se acostumbran de nuevo a la oscuridad. Su hermana mayor Agnes y sus hermanas pequeñas Camellia y Elise duermen ya, llenando la habitación de esos plácidos sonidos que hace la gente cuando duerme. Beatrice se acerca a su cama y se sienta. Se queda así, mirando a la pared en la oscuridad con las tijeras fuertemente agarradas en su mano durante un rato.

De pronto, toma aire profundamente y asiente.

A los pies de su cama hay un baúl, al igual que en las otras tres camas. Dentro de este una bolsa de piel y algo de ropa. Gatea por el colchón y coge la bolsa. Mete las tijeras, velas, cerillas y algunas otras cosas con la rapidez y seguridad de quien ha calculado y meditado muchas veces esa lista de objetos.

Mira de reojo la nieve caer por la ventana y se sienta en la cama para ponerse unas gruesas botas de piel y un buen abrigo sobre el vestido azul. Su madre tiene razón, no quiere morir de frío ahora.

Se coloca la bolsa al hombro y tras ponerse un gorro, guantes y bufanda de lana azulada, se dirige a la puerta, sale en silencio y cruza el pasillo como una sombra. No hay nadie despierto, perfecto. Tampoco le gustaría que nadie la cogiese in fraganti en un momento así.

Beatrice sabe exactamente qué escalones crujen y donde, así que los va esquivando con pasos seguros. En la oscuridad del salón se detiene a mirar a su espalda al oír un leve ruido. Pero viendo tan sólo el fuego crepitar débilmente medio consumido, sale del molino haciendo tan poco ruido que nadie habría dicho que la adolescente se estaba escapando de casa. Desde luego compartir el espacio con 9 hermanos te enseñaba a hacer según qué cosas como se debía. Si quieres salir en mitad de la noche, al menos ten la decencia de no hacer ruido.

La nieve cruje bajo sus pies con el primer paso, hundiéndose un par de centímetros. Echa a correr, cruzando el río hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Está segura de que la primera vez que les había visto estaban por aquí.

¿Quizá era aquel árbol?

¿O aquel otro?

¿Podría haber sido cerca de aquella roca de allí?

Las dimensiones de las cosas eran muy diferentes cuando era un pájaro, y la oscuridad y la nieve no ayudan precisamente. ¿Cómo va a encontrar el camino sí apenas puede verse las manos?

Sigue caminando mucho rato, quizá en círculos, quizá en línea recta, no está demasiado segura. El bosque parece no terminar nunca. Los sonidos de la noche la hacen sentir escalofríos y nota como sí varias decenas de ojos estuvieran clavados en ella. Saca una de las velas y un par de cerillas para encenderla. Sólo por sentirse más segura.

Apenas ha andado unos cuantos pasos más cuando pisa una ramita, que se rompe con un chasquido bajo las gruesas botas, haciendo parecer el ruido incluso ajeno a ella. Beatrice se gira rápidamente, blandiendo la vela, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro para mirar a su alrededor desconfiada.

Sabe que el bosque es peligroso.

Sabe que no debería estar ahí.

Y también sabe que vale la pena ponerse en peligro.

No es como sí no hubiera estado en situaciones peores, ¿no?

Un susurro de hojas proveniente de unos frondosos arbustos cercanos la saca de su hilo de pensamiento.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dice enfocando la llama en esa dirección- No tengo miedo, seas quien seas.

Se mantiene tensa durante los largos segundos en los que las hojas se mueven hasta que una pequeña tortuga negra asoma la cabeza entre ellas.

Beatrice relaja los hombros con un suspiro de alivio y baja la vela.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Te has perdido?-dice acercándose al pequeño animal.

La chica se inclina para coger a la tortuga pero el suelo bajo sus pies desaparece sin aviso. La vela se escapa de sus dedos en el traspiés y sale volando, aterrizando apagada en la nieve con un siseo. Un grito se oye en todo el bosque pero no hay nadie que la oiga como para salvarla de la caída.

Y después de un momento... el silencio vuelve a reinar en la noche, en The Unknown, como si una chica no acabase de ser tragada por la tierra.

* * *

><p>El sol se está poniendo. La luz anaranjada, rosada y cálida baña todo a su alrededor, dotando a las largas sombras de una distorsión extraña. Unas delgadas nubes de un fuerte tono rosa surcan el cielo lentamente y las luces de las calles iluminan la penumbra vespertina.<p>

Las risas de los niños que juegan, los últimos cantos de los pájaros que vuelan de repente de un árbol a otro, haciéndolos susurrar y el murmullo de lo que probablemente es un río hacen que se lleve la mano a la sien dolorida. Los mechones desordenados se salen del moño deshecho y caen sobre su rostro, enmarcando la expresión confusa y molesta.

Por todas partes le llegan olores de comida, la hora de cenar, presumiblemente.

Hay gente que camina por las mismas calles que ella, pero esas calles son muy distintas a las calles que está acostumbrada a ver. Son amplias y planas, y aunque no son empedradas parecen estar hechas de un material similar. Los carros de caballos han sido sustituidos por esas bestias de metal y cristal que rugen a su paso dándole escalofríos. Incluso las casas son distintas, con grandes jardines con flores que jamás ha visto, puertas mecánicas y luces que se encienden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como pura magia.

La chica se lleva la mano a la frente, moviendo la cabeza a los lados. Camina encogida sobre sí misma, temerosa de todo lo que la rodea y que de un modo u otro parece querer atacarla. Una pareja que pasea por la misma acera que ella charlando, pasa a su lado dándole un leve golpecito en el brazo, por el que no se molestan en pedir perdón. Beatrice suelta un gritito y se encoge aún más pegando la espalda a la pared mientras los mira alejarse. Es extraño pero no está segura de... juraría que esa persona es una chica pero... lleva pantalones. Nunca ha visto a una mujer llevando pantalones. Se mira el largo vestido azul y frunce el ceño ligeramente. ¿No es así como se supone que debe ser?

Un grupito de niños pasan corriendo por su lado riendo y chillando y uno de ellos le pisa el pie descalzo.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Vuelve aquí!-grita enfadada sujetándose el pie mientras da saltitos- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciend-? -empieza gritando pero poco a poco su voz de deshace como el humo de una chimenea en una mañana fría.

Una fuerza interior, casi un instinto básico la lleva a seguir al pequeño del gorro rojo. Su mente le dice que no puede ser. Que por la forma en la que la capa flota tras él cuando corre, no debe tener más de 6 años. No puede ser él. Y a pesar de todo no puede apartar la mirada del niño. Lo sigue en silencio durante mucho rato mientras juega con sus amigos en el parque del barrio, admirando las facciones y los brillantes ojos oscuros. Traga saliva ruidosamente porque puede que no sea Wirt, pero desde luego se parece mucho a él: la nariz rojiza y afilada, las manos pequeñas de largos dedos delgados, las orejas que sobresalen prominentes del gorro y el cabello liso de ese tono café tan dulce, que brilla con la luz naranja como un faro que es lo único que Beatrice puede ver en ese momento.

Un niño pequeño que le recuerda a Wirt.

Es absurdo, su amigo tiene 15 años y ese niño rondará la edad de Greg. ¿Y sí está en su mundo? ¿Y sí ha viajado en el tiempo? ¿Es eso siquiera posible? ¿Y sí ese crío es de hecho Wirt cuando era pequeño? Las preguntas se agolpan en su mente una tras otra dejándola por unos segundos sin respiración y la sola posibilidad de que ese pequeño Wirt no la recuerde la pone triste. No sabe qué hará si no la recuerda, pero no tiene nada mejor que hacer que seguirle cuando se despide de los otros niños y corre calle arriba hasta detenerse resollando y apoyando las manos en las rodillas ante una casa familiar. Beatrice se acerca hasta la verja de hierro y ladrillo, mirando entre los altos setos.

La casa, unifamiliar y de suaves líneas coloniales, solo puede describirse como "hogareña". Con la parte superior de laminado azul celeste y la inferior de color crema, un patrón que recuerda a una casa al borde del mar. Las ventanas, de roble oscuro, son grandes y dejan entrever el interior, pero siempre resguardando la privacidad. El porche recuerda a los porches del medio oeste, amplios, con sitio para tomar el té mientras se disfruta el atardecer en los campos de trigo y mazorcas. Por alguna razón le produce una sensación de tranquilidad. El contraste de la madera de colores claros con los marcos oscuros.

Es como si alguien hubiese cogido las mejores casas, aquellas que gritan 'hogar', y las hubiese juntado todas en una sola.

Una voz la saca de su hilo de pensamiento. Un hombre que rondará la treintena, sentado en el porche con un libro en sus manos, frunce el ceño al ver al niño llegar y tirarse al césped medio muerto por la carrera.

-Bert, te he dicho mil veces que no corras así. ¿Qué pasaría sí te caes? -dice dejando el libro sobre la mesa y colocándose bien las gafas- Ven aquí.

El niño se levanta con pesadez y se arrastra cómicamente hasta su padre.

-También te he dicho montones de veces que no entres en el desván. Es peligroso. Y no cojas mis cosas, se pueden estropear y son importantes, ¿entiendes?

-Síiiii...

El padre le quita la capa y la dobla con cuidado después de sacudirla minuciosamente.

-Papá, ¿por qué no me dejas jugar con esto? Son para disfrazarse...-pregunta apoyando los codos en el brazo del asiento.

-No son para jugar -le quita el gorro rojo y lo coloca junto a la capa- Creo que mamá te estaba buscando.

El niño resopla haciendo una pequeña pedorreta de fastidio y entra en la casa llamando a su madre.

Beatrice se oculta un poco más tras los ladrillos rojos y los barrotes de hierro mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando al hombre embobada, con los últimos rayos de sol a su espalda. Él ha retomado su lectura, llevándose el dedo índice al labio, en donde da golpecitos. A pesar de las gafas que protegen su vista, Beatrice puede ver perfectamente el característico brillo en los ojos y la media sonrisa que sólo una persona que adora lo que está haciendo tiene. Y solamente ha visto ese brillo en esos ojos una vez; hablando sobre rococó francés y arquitectura georgiana. Se lleva la mano a la boca emocionada y susurra su nombre respirando agitada. Está tan crecido, tan maduro, tan... guapo. Tiene ese aire de treintañero atractivo y seductor que siempre intentan vender los juglares y desde luego ha aprendido a sacarse partido a sí mismo. Ha ocultado sus orejas con el pelo y las gruesas gafas que se escurren por su nariz constantemente ayudan a disimular el tabique. Sin embargo hay cosas que no han cambiado, como su gusto por las camisas y los tirantes que a ella le parecen tan adorables. ¿Cuándo ha crecido tanto?

Apenas hace una semana desde que se fueron del bosque... ¿quizá menos? No ha podido darle tiempo a estirarse como un espárrago silvestre. No sabe cuánto tiempo se ha pasado ahí espiando pero se ríe bajito deleitada por la visión del chico. La gente pasa tras ella por la acera, pero ni siquiera se detienen a mirarla, como si no la vieran.

El niño, Bert, vuelve al rato, con el pelo mojado, la ropa limpia lo que parece un sándwich en las manos.

-Mamá dice que han llamado hoy.

-¿Sabes para qué?-vuelve a colocarse bien las gafas una vez más.

-No... -el crío tuerce los labios y se sienta en el último escalón de las escaleras del porche.

El padre levanta la vista, mirándolo por encima de las páginas.

-Yo también quiero un sándwich.

-Dile a mamá que te haga uno.

-Bert, no está bien que digas eso, porque mamá sea una mujer no implica que nos tenga que hacer los sándwiches, eso es machismo y no se aceptará en est-

-Lo decía porque la última vez te quemaste con la tostadora...

-Ah.

-Y la anterior te cortaste en los dedos.

El padre aprieta los labios ofendido y levanta el dedo para responder cuando una mujer sale con una bandeja en la que lleva varios sándwiches y tres vasos de limonada.

-Haya paz, chicos-dice dándole a su marido uno de cada.

Beatrice observa a la madre: una mujer de piel oscura y largo pelo rizado, sonrisa cálida y... generosas curvas en el pecho y las caderas. No le hace falta llevarse las manos a su propio pecho para saber que, efectivamente, apenas está empezando a florecer y suelta un quejidito ahogado. Esa mujer tiene todo lo que le gusta a un hombre y además hace limonada y sándwiches. El pack completo; no puede competir con eso.

Abraza al hombre por detrás besando su mejilla y su nuca.

-Han llamado de la editorial.

-¿Qué han dicho? -sonríe con los mimos- ¿Buenas noticias por fin?

-Me temo que no, Wirt. Han vuelto a rechazar el manuscrito que enviaste.

La sonrisa se esfuma de su cara y poco a poco deja de masticar el sándwich, tragando. Mira al suelo con desilusión y resignación en sus ojos, ni siquiera enfado.

-Pensaba que esta vez habría suerte. Hice todo lo que me pidieron, cambié todo lo que me pidieron que cambiara... -niega un poco, algo abatido.

-Al parecer piensan que tu poesía es demasiado pretenciosa y que está anticuada...

-Puede ser... -musita bebiendo despacio.

Beatrice le mira con una mueca triste. Ella ya había dicho eso mismo tiempo atrás pero... cuando son otros los que le rechazan le duele. En el fondo no es un mal tipo, ¿no? Se merece que algo le salga bien.

Empieza a pensar que quizá le gustaría leer su poesía, escucharla de sus labios en suaves susurros. ¿Dijo que susurraba poesía para sí mismo por las noches, no es así? Apenas sin darse cuenta se encuentra a sí misma pensando en él, los latidos de su corazón, rápidos y fuertes, son perfectamente audibles en sus oídos. La boca se le seca, la lengua haciéndose una pasta que no la deja tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se ha instalado en su garganta. Y mientras tanto, sólo puede mirar como su mujer, la que él ama, le abraza, besa y consuela. La sangre le quema en las venas, y las lágrimas en los ojos. Ni siquiera sabe por qué está ahí, pero no quería ver eso.

Se agarra a los barrotes y llora silenciosamente. Los vecinos siguen paseando delante de ella y siguen sin hacer nada. Quizá no la ven de verdad. Quizá es un fantasma. Quizá murió en aquel agujero y ahora está en el infierno obligada a ver todo eso.

Eso es.

Los hipidos se convierten lentamente en gimoteos y estos a su vez aumentan de volumen para convertirse en sollozos y llanto.

No entiende nada, y no quiere estar ahí.

Se frota los ojos tratando de calmarse y vuelve a mirar la idílica escena familiar una vez más.

Para su desgracia siguen siendo una familia tan perfecta como minutos antes, nada ha cambiado salvo que... los ojos de Wirt la están... ¿mirando?

Sorprendida mira tras de sí pero sólo está la calle oscura y vacía. Respira ruidosamente por la nariz y le sostiene la mirada hasta que él se separa de su mujer y se levanta.

-¿Wirt, qué pasa? -dice ella- ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, tranquila, Sara... -murmura pasando junto al niño en las escaleras- Sólo voy a comprobar una cosa.

Con el primer paso de Wirt sobre el césped, Beatrice retrocede. "¿Me ha visto?" piensa angustiada "Es imposible que me haya visto". Mira a ambos lados, a la oscuridad salpicada de la luz de esas altas velas de metal y le devuelve la mirada aterrada y llorosa cuando el hombre pronuncia su nombre.

-¿Beatrice? -pregunta confuso, de pie a un par de metros de la verja. Se palmea la cara cómicamente como la primera vez que la vio, como sí fuese un espectro, y titubea antes de continuar- ¿B-Beatrice, eres tú de verdad?

Ella asiente tragando saliva y se agarra el vestido cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-Dios, esto es increíble. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has...? ¿Estás...bien?

Vuelve a asentir con la cabeza, alejándose un poco más de él.

-¿Wirt? -escucha gritar a la mujer- ¿Se puede saber con quién hablas? Estás asustando a Bert de nuevo.

-¡Con Beatrice! ¡Sara! ¡Beatrice está aquí! ¿No es maravilloso? -exclama emocionado mientras dos gruesas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y se gira señalando el hueco entre los setos.

-Wirt... ahí no hay nada-suspira Sara con el pequeño en brazos, negando- Ya estás otra vez con esa historia...

-¿Qué historia? ¡Mírala, Sara! -observa a la jovencita pelirroja y asustada- ¡Es real!

-Igual de real que las últimas setenta y ocho veces, Wirt.

-N-no lo entiendes.

-No entiendo que veas a una chica pájaro. Exacto.

-No es un pájaro. E-es... ¡estoy seguro de que es ella! ¡Sólo puede ser ella!

-Se acabó, voy a llamar al Doctor Hamilton para que te revise esas pastillas.

-P-pero Sara... -musita devastado.

-Vamos, Bertie, dejemos a papá con sus chicas pájaro imaginarias, es hora de dormir.

-Sara te estoy diciendo la verdad...

La sigue con la mirada y se palmea la cara girándose.

-Lo siento por esto, Beatrice -se ríe triste y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la acera vacía- ¿Beatrice?


	2. Vodka y Gatorade

**_En toda mi vida, nada me ha_**

**_golpeado como ella lo hizo._**

**_Sin ser grácil._**

**_Sin ser serena._**

**_Sin ser elegante._**

**_Pero a pesar de todo gratamente memorable._**

**_Voló._**

**_Voló muy lejos._**

**_Para nunca volver a mi alcance._**

**_Ni yo al suyo._**

**_Así es como ella lo hubiera preferido._**

**_Si tan sólo supiera que no he olvidado._**

**_Que nunca se ha separado de mí su pensamiento_**

**_Aunque desease que así fuera._**

**_Pero ahora sé que es ahí donde ella debe permanecer._**

**_Atada para siempre entre las puntiagudas ramas de mi memoria._**

**_Quizá nunca hubo nadie ahí._**

**_Sólo un fingimiento de mi imaginación_**

**_Deseo tanto que fuese cierto_**

**_La certeza de su recuerdo es tan maravillosa_**

**_Que posiblemente merezca la pena..._**

¿Que mereciese la pena el qué?

Beatrice le había dado algo. Wirt estaba completamente seguro de ello. Lo que no tenía tan claro era como plasmar ese algo en palabras. Pero... ¿no era ese su fuerte?

Se suponía que era el poeta, el Pilgrim, el que debía superar un viaje en busca de su propia alma y emerger de él habiendo descubierto algo. Si no lo hacía... bueno, nunca podría escribir nada que sonase mínimamente como un poema de amor para ella.

Pero a pesar de que su escrito permaneció inacabado durante un buen par de años, y que ni siquiera contaba con el lujo de tener un título propio, la vida de Wirt siguió su curso. Las "bebidas apropiadas" para su grupo de amigos del último año en el instituto se habían convertido básicamente en vodka barato mezclado con Gatorade, para que sus padres no pudieran olerlo en sus alientos. Más de la mitad de los antiguos amigos de Wirt habían dejado de hablarle, uno por uno. Por otro lado había ido reemplazándolos uno por uno también por gente de su nueva clase de Perspectiva y Arquitectura.

No pasaba nada. Ellos vivían su vida y él la suya... aunque quizá no tan bien como pensaba que lo hacía. De hecho todo había empezado a desvanecerse tiempo atrás y se encontraba en un punto en el que no era más que una luz débil en medio de la oscuridad. Quizá porque así había sido siempre. Quizá porque estaba peor que nunca.

A veces pensaba en Beatrice y en como ella también estaría viviendo su vida lejos de él, lo que quisiera que se hiciera en aquel bosque para ganarse el sustento.

No es que él no hiciera nada con la suya pero... se podría decir que se había bebido solo tres cuartos de lo que le faltaba a la botella de vodka. Era lo que hacia todas las noches que se reunían en el cementerio o en el aparcamiento del SevenEleven o en el parque o simplemente donde fuese.

Pero aquella noche era distinta.

Trataba desesperadamente de calmarse. Recordarse a sí mismo una vez más que _Beatrice_... no era un nombre tan raro, ¿no? Y ella nunca le había dicho su apellido, aunque en ese momento algo le decía que debía ser "_Bennett_". Intentaba ignorarlo, pero el epitafio labrado en la piedra blanca era lo único que necesitó para asegurarse:

_**"Recuerda sólo una cosa: la Naturaleza no comete errores"**_

La idea había rondado por su cabeza los últimos años, cuando por casualidad se topó con una lápida con el nombre de Quincy Endicott cincelado laboriosamente. Pero se había forzado a sí mismo en negarlo. Endicott no tendría menos de ¿sesenta, quizá? Así que a pesar de las fechas en la tumba que indicaban que había una delgada aunque inquietante posibilidad de ello, Wirt se las ingenió para convencerse a sí mismo durante un tiempo de que no podía ser el viejo. ¿Quizá el Woodsman también? Parecían rondar la misma edad, si no incluso mayor.

Pero Beatrice tenía su edad. E iba a volver a ser humana para cuando él y Greg volvieron a casa. Sí había alguien que pudiese escapar de la muerte, debía ser ella, ¿verdad?

Pero eso era imposible. Y lo sabía perfectamente.

The Unknown había permanecido estático en el tiempo por unos buenos 100 años si no más. Como uno de esos anticuados carteles de películas mudas del siglo XIX. Con su escuela de animales, su taberna llena de personajes que parecían sacados de una casa de muñecas antigua, caballeros con monóculos y sombreros de copa y mujeres con sofisticados recogidos, pomposos vestidos y mangas almidonadas. Wirt se llevó la mano a la frente frustrado porque... debía haberse dado cuenta mucho antes.

De que todos se habían ido.

Todos ellos.

Mucho tiempo atrás.

Aún así, la iluminación repentina le dio ganas desmoronarse en frente de sus "supuestos" amigos. Podía sentir las náuseas posiblemente causadas por la impresión y el alcohol alojado en su estómago vacío, mientras intentaba refrenar las lágrimas sintiendo un insistente picor en los ojos. Nadie de los presentes sabría jamás por qué seguía mirando de vez en cuando la lápida durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí. De todos modos no era como si ninguno de ellos fuese a creerle si se lo contaba.

Acabó con una segunda botella de aquel Gatorade ilegal y cogió decidido una tercera. Si iba a ponerse enfermo esa noche, al menos necesitaba una excusa decente que contar a su madre. Y un coma etílico le parecía de lo más adecuado para poder pasar un par de días en la cama.

Mierda. Durante ese tiempo al menos le había reconfortado pensar en la posibilidad de que ella podría haber estado pensando en él también. Aunque sabía que no volvería a verla, no podía arriesgarse a volver a casi morir ahogado para poder perderse de nuevo. Se suponía que eso no tenía que pasar. No de la manera que él lo veía.

Durante años, a veces se había preguntado que estaría haciendo Beatrice mientras él estaba estudiando, o tocando el clarinete o tan sólo mirando al techo en la oscuridad de su habitación de madrugada.

Pero ahora no había nada que preguntarse.

Beatrice no estaba haciendo nada, porque no podía hacer nada; porque se había ido mucho tiempo antes incluso de que él naciese siquiera. Suspiró apuntando mentalmente no contarle nada de eso a Greg. Probablemente lo descubriría por sí mismo en algún momento, pero con todos los problemas con sus padres y con los doctores que había tenido su hermano en los últimos años, prefería no echar más leña al fuego del drama familiar.

Sobre las dos y media de la madrugada la mayoría de sus amigos decidieron empezar a marcharse. Seguramente dormirían unos en casa de otros porque estaban tan borrachos como para no poder conducir a sus propias casas y por descontado los que estaban medianamente sobrios no les iban a dejar hacer semejante estupidez.

Cuando solo quedó él en el desierto cementerio, Wirt se levantó y se dejó caer de rodillas ante la tumba de piedra blanca, impoluta. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y agarró con fuerza un trozo de papel de cuadrícula absurdamente arrugado y desgastado por el paso del tiempo y el haberlo releído una y otra vez durante meses y años. Intentó alisarlo un poco, lo dobló en dos y hundió su inacabado poema de amor en la tierra húmeda, dejando caer las primeras lágrimas. Quizá no necesitaba escribirlo para encontrar lo que le faltaba.

Ambos lo sabían ya.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era tratar de no olvidarlo nunca, pasase lo que pasase.

En cierto modo se contentaba con saber tan sólo eso. Que mientras él había vuelto a casa, Beatrice se había casado y había tenido no uno, sino tres hijos: _M, M y G._ La piedra no le contaba nada más, pero Wirt no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Sabía que seguiría siendo igual de gruñona e irritante incluso teniendo setenta y seis años.

"_Nada mal para un pajarito azul_" pensó posando los dedos sobre la fecha de su muerte. No podía imaginarla como a una abuelita... aunque tampoco se la podía imaginar como una humana y muchísimo menos pudriéndose en un ataúd bajo tierra. Así que en vez de eso decidió quedarse con la última imagen que tenía de ella cuando se fue: volando lejos de él, con aquellas tijeras colgando de las pequeñas garras de sus patitas. Yendo a enmendar los errores que había cometido lo mejor que podía. Probablemente Beatrice habría rodado sus ojos con esa descripción tan dramática y Wirt sonrió.

Tan sólo quería pensar que sonaba más poético de esa manera.


	3. Wirt

Beatrice trata sin éxito de desenmarañarse el cabello pelirrojo con los dedos, pero este parece decidido a ir en su contra también. Está sentada junto a un estanque en lo que está segura es un cementerio. No le importa lo más mínimo en realidad. Ha llegado por ahí y supone que por ahí debe irse; aunque muy a su pesar no ha encontrado la forma de cómo hacerlo aún. Mira distraída como la luna se refleja en las suaves ondas que hacen los pequeños animales en la superficie del agua. Finalmente se rinde con un nudo del que lleva tironeando un buen rato y gruñe frustrada, no tanto por su pelo rebelde como por lo que ha presenciado. No se esperaba eso. Tiene una misión. Ha… ha hecho un viaje muy peligroso y arriesgado y ¿para qué? Para nada.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cretino de irse con…? Aspira con fuerza por la nariz, haciendo sonar ruidosamente el líquido en ella. Por un momento recuerda lo emocionado que se ponía cuando hablaban de aquella chica, como sus ojos chisporroteaban.

Claro que se había ido con ella.

_"¿Acaso esperabas que se pasase la vida esperando por ti?"_ piensa enfadada y molesta consigo misma. Sin pensarlo demasiado agarra una piedra, la sopesa un par de veces en su mano y la lanza con asombrosa certeza al centro del estanque. En el mismo momento en el que toca el agua, una figura alta y delgada irrumpe en el cementerio. Corre entre las tumbas ordenadamente colocadas hasta la suya, la que ha ido a visitar tantas veces durante esos quince años. La busca con la mirada, desolado, pero no la ve allí donde se supone que debe estar y descansar eternamente. Sara tenía razón y solo era una ilusión. Deja caer los hombros alicaído y se sienta en la piedra apoyando los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cara. Se siente estúpido. Está cansado de ese juego de su mente. De sentirse tentado una y otra vez como si se tratase del castigo eterno de algún dios cruel. No le importa que Sara se preocupe porque tras una pequeña discusión por su comportamiento al parecer "_extraño_" y "_poco adecuado para un hombre de su edad_" ha salido corriendo de casa. En ese momento sólo tiene a Beatrice en mente. Esta bastante seguro de que no puede haber ido a ningún otro sitio.

Un gruñido ronco e irritado, seguido de un chapoteo le hace levantar la cabeza y se levanta dirigiéndose a su origen. La encuentra agazapada en su largo vestido azul sentada en la orilla, apoyada en el tronco de un grueso árbol y con los brazos sobre las rodillas. El precioso y ondulado pelo naranja cayendo por sus hombros como una cobija, hasta la mitad de su espalda. Se acerca a ella con calma, con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro.

–Beatrice no me digas que… ¿estás llorando? –deja escapar una risa torpe y carraspea incómodo al darse cuenta de que no es el mejor momento para ese comentario. Aunque sus intenciones no fuesen más allá de tratar de reconfortar a la chica– ¿Te… te encuentras bien?

–No –musita ella sin apartar la vista de sus zapatos negros. Le conoce, ya sabía que volvería a buscarla porque no es la clase de personas que dejan esa clase de asuntos a medias, pero aún así está enfadada con él por muchos motivos. Levanta la mano y lanza otra piedra que se hunde en el agua con un sonido hueco.

Wirt suspira profundamente, no demasiado sorprendido por la respuesta. ¡Por supuesto que iba a reaccionar así! De alguna manera la presencia de Beatrice le hace sentirse torpe de nuevo. Como si regresase a aquellos tiempos en los que era un adolescente temeroso y angustiado.

–D-de acuerdo… Supongo que es normal. Quiero decir cualquiera se sentiría algo abrumado de encontrarse en una situación así, yo lo haría… ¿Puedo sentarme? Voy a sentarme –dice calmadamente sentándose al lado de la chica con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos sobre ellas. Beatrice le mira de reojo, desconfiada.

–¿Por qué eres tan… mayor? Casi pareces mi abuelo.

–¿¡Mayor!? N-no soy tan mayor, estoy en la flor de la vida –responde algo ofendido ante el comentario. Pero al mirar a su amiga es capaz de darse perfecta cuenta de la abismal diferencia que hay ahora entre ambos. Una diferencia que sin duda le frustra– Beatrice. _El Tiempo pasa y es implacable. No puedo detenerlo, tan solo seguir su encantado flujo, como una hoja otoñal dejándose llevar sumisa por la brisa del viento. _

Una risilla involuntaria se escapa de los labios de la joven, que la esconde rápidamente con la mano. Wirt sonríe al escuchar su risa y la observa, cada uno de sus movimientos.

–¿Pero quién es el más cambiado de los dos en realidad? La última vez que te vi tenías pico.

–No tenía pico porque quisiera… –murmura torciendo los labios en una mueca inocente y le da un golpecito en el brazo– Está claro que aunque te hagas mayor, sigues siendo igual de idiota.

–¡Eh, que no estaba insinuando nada malo! ¡Es un hecho! –exclama lastimero, acariciándose la zona golpeada– Ugh, Beatrice, casi prefería cuando sólo podías hacerme daño con tus palabras y no con tus puños… –respira lentamente dejando la pausa dramática asentarse entre ambos y se pasa la mano por el pelo– … P-pero me alegro de que pudieras volver a ser humana. Te debíamos tanto y era lo menos que podía hacer y…

–¿Pero qué dices? –lo mira abriendo mucho los inmensos ojos azules- ¡Yo te lo debo a ti! T-tú me ayudaste a escapar de Adelade y y… y me diste las tijeras incluso después de lo que os hice… Salvaste a mi familia. Y nunca te lo agradecí lo suficiente, Wirt.

–Y-ya… –se lleva la mano a la nuca, acariciándose entre tímido y avergonzado por los halagos– Recuerdo que fue un momento muy tenso y que fui un egoísta. No actué como debí haberlo hecho… En realidad era un crío bastante estúpido –coge aire y lo suelta lentamente, sonriendo a la chica– Pero me ayudaste a encontrar y salvar a Greg. Y vosotros dos me salvasteis a mí. Me ayudasteis a ser valiente y no podría ser quién soy hoy sin vosotros. No podría haberlo conseguido sin ti, Beatrice.

–¿Lo que eres hoy? ¿Qué eres hoy? ¿Un héroe al fin? ¿Has dejado atrás eso de ser un pardillo?

–¿Qué? No. No soy un héroe ni mucho menos… Sólo entendí que podía vivir sin esconderme. Luchar por lo que quería y ser feliz. Ya sabes, sin etiquetas. Tan sólo yo mismo.

–Hmmm creo que no recuerdo eso… –dice ella llevándose un dedo al mentón y encogiéndose de hombros– Pero soy toda oídos.

–Vale puede que… quizá no sea la persona con más iniciativa del mundo… Pero siempre que estaba en un aprieto o me encontraba de frente contra un problema que creía que no podía resolver pensaba que si estuvieras ahí y me vieras me dirías lo patético que resultaba y eso es lo que… me ha estado impulsando.

–Eres bastante patético en realidad, ¿lo sabías?

Sin una sola palabra, responde al comentario mirando a la chica con expresión afligida. Quiere que sepa que ha pensado en ella y como se lo agradece todo, pero en lugar de eso siente que se está riendo de él.

–Vamos, no pongas esa cara tan mustia… –dice Beatrice tratando de animarlo de nuevo. Se gira un poco posando las yemas de los dedos en el rostro de Wirt con suavidad. El contacto le trae multitud de recuerdos súbitamente. Su olor, su suavidad, el latido de su corazón, el tacto de sus dedos sobre ella… aunque en realidad no son los mismos que recuerda. Traga saliva algo incómoda sin saber si debe apartar la mano o no. Él cierra los ojos, conteniendo la respiración y sigue el movimiento de sus dedos intrigado. La atmósfera es extraña y muy íntima, y le hace sentir nervioso y algo ridículo. El croar de las ranas (las últimas de la temporada) se oye entre la multitud de plantas que rodean el estanque y el zumbido de las libélulas resulta un relajante ruido de fondo.

–Beatrice, ¿va todo bien?

–N-no lo sé… E-el adulto eres tú… –titubea mirándolo durante unos segundos, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el cálido rubor de sus mejillas. Un nudo se forma en su garganta, haciéndola soltar un gruñidito ahogado– ¿Dónde está Greg?

Wirt abre los ojos y se tensa al verse por primera vez reflejado en los ojos azules de la chica. Se siente incómodo y le pica el cuerpo de repente. Pero está seguro de que esos ojos del color del cielo de una mañana estival serían musa suficiente para escribir el más bello poema de amor jamás escrito.

–¿Eh? ¿Greg? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Greg! ¡Gregory, mi hermano! Él no vive conmigo, también es… bueno, no es un adulto pero está en ello –aparta la mirada y respira varias veces, liberándose de toda la tensión del momento.

–Me gustaría verle también. Si está tan cambiado como tú seguro que ha crecido para ser un jovencito muy guapo y divertido –se ríe cantarina– Totalmente distinto a ti a esa edad.

–Sí. Ha crecido, eso desde luego –dice rascándose la mejilla con torpeza y mirando a cualquier lugar que no sea a ella– Apuesto a que le encantará verte. Los primeros años siempre hablaba de enviarte alguna carta y caramelos… y quería verte siendo humana.

–Ay Gregory… el pequeño Greg.

-Ya no es tan pequeño, ¿eh?

–¿Nunca te han dicho que no se deben romper las ilusiones de una chica? –alza una ceja recriminadora y una media sonrisa asoma a sus labios- Oye… el niño que había en tu jardín es…

–Supongo que debes referirte a Bert, ¿no? –sonríe él, orgulloso.

–Tu hijo, sí. Se… se parece mucho a ti –se señala el pelo, los ojos, la nariz y las orejas sonriendo triste– Es muy mono. Debes de quererlo muchísimo.

–Gracias, gracias. Lo cierto es que es increíblemente adorable, ¿verdad? No puede parecerse tanto a mí.

–Tú también eres adorable… a tu manera –se encoge de hombros colocándose un largo mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

–¿Qué? –pregunta él ruborizándose sorprendido– Espera, intentas tomarme el pelo, ¿no? No pienso caer.

–No. ¿Por qué te iba a mentir con algo así? Sería cruel. Y ya que no eres un adolescente estresado y preocupado todo el tiempo no es divertido molestarte –se cruza de brazos ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

–Tú si sigues siendo la misma. Más o menos… Es raro que me llames adorable.

–Cómo voy a ser la misma, Wirt.

–Es verdad que no eres _exactamente_ el mismo pajarito que encontramos pero… pero sigues siendo la misma dentro de ti.

–No puedo decir lo mismo –se ríe mirándole- El padre coraje.

–¡P-para nada! Ni siquiera sé usar un biberón…

Ambos se ríen y miran el agua durante unos tranquilos minutos de silencio.

–Me alegro de volver a verte, Wirt. Es como si hubiera pasado una eternidad y a la vez apenas un par de días.

El hombre le sonríe con dulzura.

–Yo también. Sabía que tenías que ser real… –levanta la mano y la acerca a ella con intención de tocarla, como si temiese que solo fuera una ilusión de su mente como tantas otras veces. Sin embargo la aparta antes siquiera de rozarla– Nunca me habría imaginado que fueses tan bonita. Si lo hubiera sabido quizá me hubiera quedado en Pottsfield de verdad.

Abre los ojos atónita y mira a los lados, asustada por si alguien puede haberlo escuchado decir semejante pecado.

–W-Wirt no c-creo que eso ehm… esté muy bien.

Él se aparta de ella con timidez, ambos intensamente sonrojados y avergonzados por esas palabras.

–Ahem sí… Perdona, sólo era una observación no quería hacerte sentir incómoda…

Beatrice se le queda mirando unos momentos, pensando qué decirle para salir de ese embrollo sin que ninguno de los dos acabe golpeado o aún más avergonzado si cabe. Balbucea algo pero cuando ve en su expresión que no la entiende, rueda los ojos, le agarra del cuello del jersey temblorosa y le da un beso; apenas un roce de sus labios antes de darse cuenta y soltarle con el rostro de un brillante tono rojo, tapándose la cara con los dedos.

–¡No me mires así! ¡Has empezado tú! Y-yo… ha sido sin querer…


	4. Gregory

El tiempo se detiene. El sonido de los insectos y las ranas también. Todo desaparece por un momento como si en el mundo sólo existieran Beatrice y él. Como si todo lo demás fuese algo accesorio y sólo importase el calor y la humedad de su aliento sobre sus labios. Está completamente aturdido, desconcertado y con la mente en blanco como si más que un beso le hubieran puesto un examen de física delante. Quería algo real. Bueno, aquello era bastante real. A decir verdad casi podría asegurar que había sido uno de los besos más reales de su vida. Recordó el día de su boda y cómo había besado a Sara porque todos les gritaban que lo hicieran. Es lo que se hace en las bodas al fin y al cabo. Esa fugaz imagen pasa por su mente como un flash y abre los ojos. Debe decirle que está casado. Es su deber como adulto decirle que no es más que una niña. Pero lo que piensa y lo que hace son cosas completamente distintas. Casi por un impulso la sujeta del brazo y la atrae hacia él para darle otro beso, menos titubeante. Ella abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero _"¿qué demonios?"_ piensa volviendo a cerrarlos y dejándose llevar. Pone las manos en sus mejillas hasta que Wirt rompe el enlace de sus labios.

–Pues eso no ha sido sin querer… –dice él solemne.

–Ha… ha estado bien –carraspea flojito, sonriendo. Inmediatamente después vuelve a su pose defensiva- Pero podría haber estado mejor. Ni siquiera sé cómo has conseguido una mujer en primer lugar.

La magia del ambiente se rompe, todo el encanto de un momento tan bucólico, toda la perfección desaparece cuando Beatrice comienza a pincharle con el dedo en el costado para sentirse menos incómoda. El aire deja de tener ese aroma a amor y la luz de la luna ya no les baña, simplemente se refleja sobre ellos como superficies reflectantes que son. Los insectos vuelven a ser igual de molestos y el croar de las ranas termina de romper los pequeños restos de la atmósfera romántica. Por un momento ha sido tan bonito que casi no podía creerlo. Se aclara la garganta nervioso y frunce el ceño ante la acusación de la chica.

–Para su información, señorita, soy un caballero ducho en el arte amatorio de los besos. Quizá la dama no sea capaz de apreciarlo. Es un trabajo de dos, a fin de cuentas.

–Pffft… Era broma, tonto.

–Espero que no te haya molestado–suspira tratando de ignorar el tema.

–Uhn-uhn –niega Beatrice sonriendo con una timidez impropia en ella– Ha estado bien supongo. Nada mal para ser mi primer beso.

–¿El primero? –Wirt se golpea en la frente. Perfecto, lo que le faltaba. Haberle robado la inocencia y la pureza– Maldita sea, eres un imbécil y un cretino…

–Eh, eh… ¡Está bien, no te preocupes! –dice ella rápidamente poniéndole las manos en el brazo– Ha sido perfecto, ¿vale? Justo como quería que fuese. Ya temía que me dieses de lado de nuevo y tuviera que molestar a Greg… La verdad es que no tengo muchos más amigos…

–Eso está claro… ¡Quiero decir aquí por supuesto! ¡No puedes conocer a nadie aquí! No… no insinuaba nada. Que no pudieras tener amigos porque eres rara o ya no estás con nosotros o no eres capaz de hacer amistades porque, oh por dios Wirt, deja de hablar.

El hombre entierra la cara en sus manos y estas en sus rodillas, hecho un ovillo que murmura confuso y consternado por la situación.

–Wirt… ¿Me has escuchado?

–Intento no hacerlo, créeme.

–¿La parte que implicaba que he besado justo a la persona que quería besar? –pregunta alzando una ceja, aún acariciando su brazo para calmarlo– Deja de preocuparte por eso.

Él suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones y levanta la cabeza. Entrecierra los ojos intentando ver entre las hojas del árbol que tienen encima el brillante destello de la Luna. Se masajea el puente de la nariz y apoya la nuca en el tronco, agotado emocionalmente. Nunca ha estado hecho para este tipo de sentimientos ni nunca lo estará.

–Y ahora tenías que decirlo. Otra vez. Estoy…–levanta una mano como si en ella sostuviera todo lo que quiere decir, pero la deja caer sobre su pierna- Estoy casado, ¿sabes?

Beatrice asiente.

–Y tienes un hijo. Entiendo que no puedas corresponderme, no pasa nada.

–Sí, sí que pasa… –gruñe casi para sí mismo.

–Que va–dice mientras le palmea la mano, tranquilizadoramente– Tú la quieres mucho. Siempre lo has hecho y yo… –se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa franca porque después de ver la escenita en familia estaba más que preparada para el fracaso. De todas formas, Wirt ha amado a Sara durante muchos años, incluso antes de conocerla a ella. "_Su más oscuro secreto_", piensa sintiendo como se le encoge un poquito el corazón al hacerlo dudar de ese modo–Sólo nos conocemos de un par de días. Así que está bien.

–Un par de días, una eternidad… ¿Qué importa? Significaste mucho para mí. Para nosotros, quiero decir.

–Y tú. Vosotros también habéis significado mucho para mí. Me he pasado los últimos días mirando la nieve por la ventana pensando en vosotros dos y si estaríais sanos y salvos–admite–A veces el paso del tiempo es extraño, ¿verdad?

–Beatrice, si algo he aprendido en mis años de vida, es que no es el tiempo el que importa, sino cómo lo empleas. La única diferencia es que nosotros hemos tenido mucho más tiempo para pensar en ti.

–Pobre Greg, espero que se recuperase al llegar a casa–continua con las palmaditas silenciosas en la mano sin apenas ser consciente.

–Está bien. Es… complicado. Pero está bien. No es su mejor momento pero… seh, definitivamente está bien.

–¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien tú?

–Por supuesto, estoy plenamente satisfecho con mi vida. Hay altibajos en ella pero estoy satisfecho.

Ella asiente aunque puede ver en sus ojos que no es así. Wirt le rehuye la mirada, sus manos sudan de repente y el timbre de su voz ha sonado ligeramente más agudo. Beatrice frunce el ceño porque todas las señales de su cuerpo le dice que está mintiendo pero la expresión de su cara le dice que de verdad está convencido de lo que dice. Como si…

–La vida no es fácil, pero tengo a mi mujer, mi hijo… Una casa preciosa y un trabajo que adoro. ¿Por qué no iba a estar satisfecho?

–Porque te tiembla la mano– dice acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar– ¿Algo no va bien?

Wirt aparta la mano, empezando a sentirse frustrado.

–He dicho que todo va bien.

Y entonces lo ve. En el mismo momento en el que los ojos avellana de él se cruzan con los de ella, puede ver con claridad lo que ocurre, como si sus ojos fuesen dos ventanas a su alma que grita, desesperada porque alguien le haga caso. Puede verla incluso detrás de la muralla de conformismo y autocomplacencia que ha creado en su mente. Se está engañando a sí mismo. Se ha engañado a sí mismo durante tanto tiempo que ha acabado creyéndose sus propias mentiras para sentirse mejor. Para sentir que no es un pusilánime y que no encaja en esa sociedad. Para sentir que no está fuera de lugar y conformándose con pensar que su vida no está tan mal si la compara con la de gente que está peor que él. Se ha perdido completamente a sí mismo, pero debajo de capas y capas de autoengaño aún está ahí: La verdad original. Sus sentimientos verdaderos. Tuerce los labios pensativa y se vuelve a sentar de cara al estanque, mirando al agua. La ha sorprendido descubrir que eso es lo que siente realmente, y jamás se habría imaginado que le vendría tan bien para su misión. Se abraza las piernas y suspira. Tan sólo tiene que hacer que se dé cuenta de ello. Que se quite toda la carga de presión social que ha llevado a cuestas todos estos años y se libere de su propia autosugestión. Esa parte de su alma clama que le falta algo, y ella sabe perfectamente lo que es ese algo. Pero eso implica que tome muchas decisiones en muy poco tiempo y Beatrice sabe perfectamente que Wirt no es la persona más proclive del mundo a tomar decisiones rápidas. Pero si consigue manejar la situación quizá consiga que Wirt se dé cuenta por su propio pie de que el destino le ha deparado algo mucho más grande que ser un simple escritor fracasado padre de familia en un mundo que no le acepta como es.

–Creí que habíamos llegado a la parte en la que nos contábamos secretos oscuros.

–Tsh… Mira, Beatrice no es que te esté ocultando nada. Las cosas son simplemente complicadas. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo que quizá te consuele? Vale, digamos que tal vez el niño de 17 años de mi interior aún sigue enamorado de ti y es absurdo. ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera te había visto con forma humana. P-puede que un poco de eso se mantenga ahora que he crecido. Pero digamos también que no estaba seguro de si todo aquello no había sido más que una alucinación mientras estaba a punto de morir o algo más tangible y real, así que traté de seguir adelante. Y me gradué y fui a la universidad. Estudie Arquitectura porque… ya sabes, me gusta la arquitectura–sacude la cabeza volviendo al tema– Sara se fue muy lejos de aquí a estudiar Enfermería y las cosas en casa eran una pesadilla porque Greg estaba, por el amor de dios, estaba peor que nunca. No se le podía hablar sin que chillase como un gato al que le pisas la cola, se pasaba el día durmiendo cuando no discutía con cualquier cosa que le llevase de algún modo la contraria. Incluso si era algo tan estúpido como que los minutos del microondas eran demasiado largos como para esperar al té. Dejó de ir a clase, y cuando iba volvía lleno de magulladuras y con el labio roto o el ojo morado y no dejaba de meterse en peleas día sí y día también. Se escapó de casa y estuvo desaparecido durante más de una semana, y al volver en un maldito coche patrulla, medio muerto dijo que quería aprender a tocar la guitarra. Mi madre pensó que sería una buena idea y se calmaría, pero a partir de ese día solo tuvimos una sesión continua de estruendosa guitarra eléctrica y rock arrítmico. No podía estudiar así que mis padres decidieron que alquilase un piso con Sara y… no sé me pareció bien. Ella había vuelto para hacer las prácticas en el hospital aquí y podíamos estar juntos. Teníamos intimidad… pero era aún más horrible porque nadie me contrataba ¿Quién contrata a un arquitecto que acaba de salir de la universidad? Yo te lo diré, nadie. Y era horrible porque me pasaba el día en el apartamento solo esperando a que sonase el teléfono y haciendo las tareas para que cuando Sara llegase todo estuviera limpio. Hecho un ovillo lloroso en el sofá y cubierto de mantas porque odiaba mi existencia. Al menos había dejado de beber como un poseso cada vez que veía una botella de alcohol, pero sin mi madre que al menos me animaba a levantarme por las mañanas sólo me levantaba para desayunar, tomarme las pastillas y volver a la cama. Entonces Sara me pidió que me casase con ella y ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella era la que al llegar agotada de trabajar y ser útil para la sociedad en un maldito hospital se sentaba junto a mí, y me soportaba quejarme con mil caricias. ¿Y la quiero? Claro que la quiero, ¡la adoro! Pero sé que se merecía algo mejor que yo. Mi primer trabajo serio fue mi propia casa, mis padres la financiaron como regalo de bodas con el dinero de la universidad de Greg. A día de hoy sigue sin querer ir a la universidad y me parece tanto talento desaprovechado –niega triste y levanta una ceja– Se le dan mejor las matemáticas de lo que podría parecer. Pero sigue obcecado con eso del rock. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Luego nació Bert y… la primera vez que lo sostuve en mis brazos pensé que… por una vez había hecho algo bien. Y me sentí tremendamente feliz de haber vivido hasta ese momento. En resumen, no estoy insatisfecho con mi vida pero las cosas no siempre son fáciles.

–Entiendo. Supongo que…–duda unos instantes, arrancando trozos de césped distraída– me he quedado un poco atrás.

–Pero piensa en lo distintos que somos… Yo pertenezco aquí y tú… allí. Quería creer que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos los tres, pero mientras tanto esto es lo que la vida me ofreció y es lo que tengo. No iba a desaprovecharlo esperando a algo que quizá nunca ocurriría.

–¿Pero no te divertiste allí? Fue divertido. Menos la parte de estar a punto de morir, no sabía eso, lo siento.

Wirt carraspea avergonzado porque cree que definitivamente ha hablado de más.

–Sí. "Divertido". Reconozco que hubo buenos momentos pero…

–¿Ves? Deberías volver. Todos os echan de menos y está muy aburrido sin vosotros–trata de convencerle mostrándose animada a pesar de que no lo está– Y ahora que no hay Bestia ni soy un maldito pájaro podríamos divertirnos aún más.

–Beatrice, mi vida está aquí. Toda ella. Tengo una familia.

–¡Yo también tengo una familia! Y todos ellos quieren agradecerte personalmente por salvarnos. Creo que mi madre te haría galletas o de ese puré blancuzco que dijo que te gustaba. Todo el mundo te adora allí, ¡eres el Pilgrim! –exclama levantando las manos para darle más énfasis– Todos te quieren y te están agradecidos. Sólo digo que deberías volver.

–Mentiría si dijese que a veces no lo echo de menos–dice bajando la vista decaído– Pero no puedo. No puedo abandonar a mi familia. Me necesitan… en teoría.

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que yo sí te necesito.

–Eeeehm… Eso es… Eso… N-no sé qué decirte, Beatrice. No… No puedo hacer algo así… –balbucea pero levanta una ceja sarcástico– Aunque también llevo toda una vida creyendo que eras una alucinación. No quería aceptarlo, pero era lo que parecía. Y tenía sentido pero… Estás aquí. Ahora. De carne y hueso, ¿verdad?

–Sí–dice ella con una risita pellizcándole el moflete–. Tenía un asunto pendiente contigo. ¿O acaso pensabas que me había olvidado, señor clarinetista?

–¿Qué asunto pendiente? –dice confuso mientras ella se coloca de rodillas sobre la mullida capa de césped y le abraza con cariño apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza– Sí, tengo que agradecerte aún y me tenías que enseñar cómo tocas.

–Creo que como toco es lo de menos ahora.

–Oye, para mí es importante. He venido de muy lejos para eso.

–Agradezco que sea importante para ti pero no tengo ningún clarinete aquí y…–se ríe un poco abrazándola también– Bueno, de acuerdo, algún día.

–¡Bien! Eso será divertido.

Beatrice asiente y mira al agua de nuevo en silencio. Por ahora va bien. Poco a poco. Casi puede sentir como la coraza que rodea a Wirt se resquebraja con cada palabra. Pero tiene que jugar más fuerte, hacer que no tenga ninguna duda y si para eso tiene que recurrir al chantaje emocional, piensa hacerlo.

–Ni siquiera sé cómo he venido o qué esperaba encontrar aquí–miente.

–Yo… lo cierto es que me alegra mucho verte pero siento si te he decepcionado.

–No, no me has decepcionado en absoluto. De hecho estoy muy… ¿orgullosa de ti? Has sabido salir de tu agujero de autofracaso y tienes una buena vida–sonríe burlona– Has madurado mucho y eso es bueno, así que sí. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

–Oh ehmm… Guau… –Wirt sonríe llevándose una mano a la mejilla como siempre que se siente adulado con las palabras de la chica– Gracias supongo. Es… es agradable oír eso, parte al menos… ¿Pero entonces cuál es el problema?

–El problema es... que lo más probable es que me estén buscando. Y que no sé si quiero volver sin ti.

–¿Eso significa que debes volver ya? Y... ¿y quieres que vaya contigo?

–Significa que debería volver. Es mi lugar… Y el tuyo.

–Pero… mi hogar. Mi familia, toda mi vida está aquí… ¿Cómo podría dejarlos?

–No les dejarías. Simplemente… –piensa llevándose la mano a la sien y chasquea los dedos buscando las palabras correctas – Tienes que dejar de hacer lo que todo el mundo quiere que hagas y hacer lo que tú quieres hacer. Porque a veces parece que te estás peleando con el mundo pero en realidad solo eres tú peleándote contigo mismo.

Wirt se queda mudo unos instantes y trata de empezar una respuesta en varias ocasiones, desechándolas todas.

–Lo que realmente quiero… –musita con un hilo de voz.

–Piénsalo muy bien, está en tu interior.

–La verdad es que… uhm… Era agradable cuando me veían como a un héroe, ¿sabes? El Peregrino. Suena muy solemne y digno. Aquí… nadie me ve así.

Beatrice le mira y se da unas palmaditas sobre los muslos cubiertos por la suave tela azul. Wirt suspira resignado y apoya la cabeza en su regazo, como un niño que se siente perdido. Gruñe ligeramente pero trata de meditar la situación, buscar la lógica a todo ese sin sentido. La tranquilidad de la noche les acuna, no hace calor, pero tampoco se está frío. Más bien es un frescor típico de la madrugada, pero la cálida piel de la chica en su mejilla es más de lo que podría desear en un momento así. Mira al cielo sobre él sintiéndose insignificante como en tantas otras ocasiones y entrelaza los dedos de sus manos sobre su vientre.

–Adelante, Wirt. Puedes contarme tus problemas.

–Como ya he dicho... No hay ningún problema. Nada. Todo es tan normal y cotidiano... ¿Quizá ese es el problema?

–¿Crees que lo sea? –dice ella acariciándole el pelo con cariño.

–Se supone que debería ser feliz… ¡Incluso pensaba que lo era! Mi vida es buena, no puedo quejarme de nada pero… de repente llegas tú y le das la vuelta a todo. Incluso pienso… no… _siento_ como si en realidad todo fuese una gran mentira y hay un gran vacío dentro de mí. Eso suena tan estúpido…

–Yo no le he dado la vuelta a nada. Ese vacío siempre ha estado ahí desde que nos dejaste. Se podría decir que yo… siento algo parecido y creo que por eso estoy aquí.

–Eso es tan ambiguo, Beatrice. Pero aún así… no creo que esté bien dejar a Sara. ¡O a Bert! Es como abandonarle y –suspira llevándose las manos a la cara, cansado– No es nada agradable ser solo un crío y quedarte solo.

–Greg puede cuidarlos. Dudo que se oponga a que vuelvas conmigo. Me parece cruel no llevarle a él también pero… Greg pertenece aquí. Y tú perteneces a mi mundo.

–Puede que eso sea cierto–musita revolviéndose el pelo preocupado por la vorágine de sentimientos que se ha desatado en su interior– Al fin y al cabo Greg siempre fue el que… valía la pena. ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan segura de que es allí donde debo estar?

–¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que tu hermano destaca más, es más popular más natural que todo el mundo le quiere y que tú estás ahí porque tiene que haber de todo en el mundo? Que fuera del bosque no tienes más que una fachada de apariencias que crees que te hace feliz pero… ¿no es así?

El hombre suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud pensando durante unos minutos en las palabras, que resuenan en su cabeza una y otra vez como el tañido de una campana. Como el insistente pitido del despertador que le despierta de su letargo y le hace abrir los ojos a la realidad. Por primera vez en muchos años _sabe_ lo que quiere hacer, aunque no sabe cómo hacerlo. Puede ver a ese adolescente que era disfrutando la gloria que él nunca ha podido ni siquiera rozar con los dedos. Traga saliva ruidosamente cuando se da cuenta de que todo lo que creía que quería en realidad sólo era una compensación material de lo que su alma anhelaba desde un principio: ser respetado y querido por la gente a su alrededor.

–P-puede que haya una parte que pertenezca allí–admite indeciso finalmente.

–Tienes que volver a casa, Wirt.

–A casa… sí. Tal vez tengas razón, Beatrice. La verdad es que se estaba bien.

–Podríamos viajar por ahí. Podrías visitar a todo el mundo–dice con el entusiasmo palpable en su voz, mirándole aliviada porque ha empezado a sucumbir a sus propios deseos– Si necesitamos descansar entre un viaje y otro, podemos quedarnos en mi casa. Seguro que a mis 9 hermanos les encantas; ¡y mi madre te adora! –le pellizca los mofletes, juguetona.

–Estaría bien. Nunca he visto a tu familia con forma humana–suelta arrugando un poco la nariz algo incordiado, aunque el contacto le resulta agradable.

–Somos muy parecidos en realidad. Visto uno, vistos todos.

La chica se inclina para dejar un suave beso en la punta de su nariz y le mira mucho más seria aunque cautelosa.

–Sabes que Bert será más fuerte de esa forma. Si tiene que enfrentarse a la vida y a lo desconocido como hiciste tú.

–Pero no es un buen recuerdo sentir que tu propio padre te ha fallado.

–Eso suena a que lo… sabes por experiencia–levanta una ceja preocupada. Él gruñe ligeramente y se revuelve incómodo.

–Algo así.

–¿Me lo quieres contar?

–Agh… No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó. Era muy pequeño y de repente un día ¡boop! Mi padre desapareció. No importa si fue un accidente él solo… me abandonó. Me dejó solo y no le preocupé ni un segundo.

–¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? Cómo va alguien a no preocuparse por ti, ¿te has visto la cara?

–Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tienes una familia enorme en la que te quieren.

–Pero qué dices, ¡Greg te idolatra! Mis hermanos sólo me chinchan y me ponen hormigas en los cereales. Pero Gregory es capaz de sacrificarse por ti. Dar su vida por la tuya sin dudarlo. Eso es amor fraternal, Wirt.

–Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… y sé que no siempre lo tuve presente. Pero me alegro de que sea mi hermano. Aún así hay cosas que Greg no puede hacer por mí.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo… esto? –suelta una risita y aprovecha que está sobre él para lanzarse a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y los hombros, besando su frente. Wirt se sonroja nervioso y esconde el cuello en el jersey como una tortuga asustada.

–Dios, Beatrice no me refería a eso. Quiero decir… que esas cosas marcan a un niño. La falta de un padre es algo que Greg no conoce y no podrá comprenderme nunca. Es simplemente eso. Pero estoy bien, de alguna forma no acabó todo tan mal…

–Seguro que te quería mucho y donde esté te echa mucho de menos.

–Ugh… Eso ahora da igual.

–¿Estás enfadado con él? No deberías estarlo. Quizá no quería dejarte. Quizá… tuvo que hacerlo.

Sólo es capaz de articular un gruñido molesto como respuesta y desvía la mirada irritado al sopesar la posibilidad de que así fuese. De repente también se siente inseguro sobre eso, algo que había tenido muy claro desde su infancia y se muerde el interior de las mejillas pensando que definitivamente los pilares de su vida se están derrumbando.

–Sea como sea me sentí abandonado.

–No seas tonto, nadie te abandonaría–sonríe ajena a sus pensamientos acariciándole las mejillas y pasando varias veces los dedos por la piel de su rostro– Hmmm… ¿Hoy no te has afeitado? Raspas.

–¿Afeitado? –pregunta él saliendo de su hilo de pensamiento roto y algo desorientado por la súbita pregunta sobre el incipiente vello de su barbilla. Casi se ha olvidado de su propia edad. La presencia de Beatrice y la conversación le devolvían a su adolescencia con ese regusto de nostalgia sin que se percatase del todo–Hoy no tenía trabajo así que… lo he dejado pasar un poco.

–Me resulta curioso verte así. Tan mayor y maduro. Supongo que son cosas del paso del tiempo.

–Ya te he dicho que no soy tan mayor ni maduro, sólo tengo treinta… y bueno… puede que sí sea algo más maduro. Es raro, ¿verdad? –de sus labios se escapa una risita nerviosa y se frota las manos que se están empezando a quedar frías sobre su abdomen– Para mí es raro que sigas siendo una cría. Me preguntaba qué sería de ti pero no esperaba que… sólo hubiera crecido yo.

–Qué rápido crecen. Si hace un par de días eras un niño enclenque vestido de gnomo.

–¿Enclenque? Nunca he sido enclenque. Tamaño normal.

–Yo no sé cómo tomarme que hayas crecido. Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que os fuisteis. Y sí eras enclenque. Tenías bracitos de fideo.

–Es-estaba creciendo–exclama avergonzado– Y no era para nada enclenque. Tú eras más pequeña. ¡Eras un pájaro!

–¡Y tú eras un gnomo!

–¡No era un gnomo, sólo iba vestido de… gnomo.

–Qué más da, soy más alta que tu yo de 16 años.

–Eso… es mentira. Eras un pájaro.

–¿Quieres dejar de llevarle la contraria a alguien que tiene tu cabeza entre sus manos? –Beatrice se ríe por lo absurdo de la discusión y porque es imposible que estén juntos durante tanto tiempo sin pelearse. Casi echaba de menos discutir con él. Le aprieta los mofletes para que ponga cara de besugo y asiente satisfecha porque si ella es un pájaro, él es un pez.

–¿Quieres dejar de llevarle la contraria a un adulto? –dice Wirt, serio y afilando la mirada con irritación.

Beatrice boquea sorprendida unos instantes por semejante pregunta y aparta las manos de él. Profundamente ofendida le empuja fuera de su regazo, dejándolo caer sobre el césped. Se cruza de brazos y le gira la cara sintiéndose horrible por dentro. Antes podían discutir sin que pasase nada. Ese no es su Wirt. Y quiere recuperar a su Wirt. Se muerde el labio y respira con fuerza porque… quizá todo _esto_ es un error y jamás será capaz de llevar de vuelta al Wirt de antes.

–No hace falta que te pongas así, Beatric-

–¿Cuándo te has vuelto un adulto aburrido? –le corta ella–Me gustabas más cuando eras un pequeño pusilánime que se dejaba liar todo el tiempo.

–Pero tampoco he camb-… ¿¡Pusilánime!? ¿¡Pero de qué vas!? –se incorpora molesto– Tú sigues siendo un pajarito azul perverso y viperino y… me sigues gustando igual.

Al oírlo la chica respira con más fuerza y le da la espalda. Está segura de que el corazón se le ha parado al escuchar esas palabras, pero también la ha insultado, y eso no quita que haya sido un borde hace un momento, así que se gira y le da la espalda, ofendida y aliviada a partes iguales.

–No es cierto–murmura.

–Claro que sí, perversa y viperina. Lo tengo estudiado.

–¿Ah sí? Pues tú… ¡Eres un adulto estúpido y aburrido que siempre se ha dejado llevar por otros y no ha hecho una sola decisión importante por sí mismo jamás!

–¡Eso no es verdad! ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Es dañino!

–Porque es cierto–dice con un susurro. Finalmente la dura cáscara de Beatrice se rompe y se lleva las manos a la cara sollozando. Wirt la mira, los delgados hombros que se mueven al ritmo de sus gimoteos, la delicada espalda encorvada sobre sus piernas y los lastimeros sonidos que emite la chica le hacen sentir profundamente culpable. Va a ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero se detiene pensando que quizá eso la enfurezca más que calmarla. Jesus, nunca se le han dado bien las mujeres. Y menos las mujeres con tanto carácter como Beatrice. La deja llorar durante un rato hasta que parece que se calma y se gira, frotándose la nariz con la parte baja del vestido. Wirt levanta la vista del suelo y sonríe apenado porque, esa chica es todo lo contrario a una damisela en apuros y le resulta tan raro verla así, que la ternura le puede.

–Quiero que vuelvas a ser un niño… por favor. Necesito… Lo necesito–le mira fijamente y con sólo parpadear una vez, un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas despacio hasta juntarse en su barbilla y caen sobre la tela del vestido dejando un diminuto círculo de un azul más oscuro. Wirt no puede apartar la mirada de ella, de su rostro lloroso y triste. De sus pómulos y mejillas redondeadas que le dan a su cara un aspecto tan juvenil. La multitud de pecas que adornan el puente de su nariz pequeña y respingona, como una muchedumbre furiosa con él por haber ensombrecido los profundos ojos de la chica, enrojecidos en sus laterales y de un tono azul grisáceo en los bordes del iris. Sus largas pestañas y sus cejas levemente fruncidas le dan a su mirada una fuerza que apenas es capaz de sostener. Los finos mechones pelirrojos enmarcan su rostro a ambos lados, cayendo sobre su frente desordenados. ¿No llevaba antes un recogido? No le importa, en realidad, le parece que está estupenda de ambas formas. El cabello se desliza sobre sus hombros como ondas de fuego con cada suave brisa que lo mece, como un mar de lava ardiente. Sus labios, de apariencia carnosa y suave a pesar de las pequeñas llagas por morderlos, le llaman la atención poderosamente. Puede ver sus dientes, pequeños y blancos, ordenados casi como si fueran las tumbas de un cementerio. Sonríe distraído porque le hace gracia esa comparación tan tonta, pero no puede dejar de mirarlos. Esos labios le atrapan como si se tratase de un embrujo del que debe despertar. Sacude la cabeza apartando la vista de ella por un momento y trata de serenarse también. Le pone las manos sobre los hombros y la sujeta con gentileza.

–Eh t-tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo volver el tiempo atrás pero… no me gusta verte así.

–Entonces vuelve conmigo –solloza poniendo las manos sobre las de Wirt– Vuelve conmigo al bosque.

–Pero… –empieza bajando la cabeza. El conflicto interno que está sufriendo en esos momentos apenas le deja formar una frase coherente. Aprieta sus hombros mirándola– No sé si soy capaz.

–Por favor…

¿Qué podría ser lo peor que pasaría si volviese con ella? Sara se pondría triste, pero también lo superaría. Está convencido. Es una mujer joven y hermosa y probablemente esté a tiempo de encontrar a su verdadero amor aún. Bert… piensa por un momento en que sí, hace mucho tiempo se sintió abandonado por su padre, pero… al final ha sabido apañárselas bastante bien sin él hasta ahora. Greg estaría entusiasmado con la idea y seguramente insistiría una y otra vez en ir con él. Pero no le dejaría, aún tiene mucha vida por delante. Porque si aceptase ir con ella probablemente debería tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida: Quitársela.

–Tienes que volver a ser quien eras, el niño que se estresaba y asustaba. El que creía que cavaba su propia tumba y desafió a la mismísima Bestia. Es quien tienes que ser. ¡El Pilgrim! ¡Un héroe! No deberías esperar a que nadie publique tus poemas, deberías recitarlos bien alto. ¡Que se pasen de padres a hijos durante generaciones! Eso es lo que el universo destinó para ti, Wirt.

–El Pilgrim… –suspira profundamente, dándose finalmente por vencido– Sólo prométeme que no me abandonarás allí solo…

–Nunca te abandonaré. Estaré a tu lado siempre. Te lo contaré todo y no habrá ningún secreto entre nosotros. Te… te escucharé tocar aunque creas que es horrible, no importa… y me podrás leer cuantas poesías quieras. Te prometo que nunca nunca jamás te volveré a dejar solo en el bosque. Nunca más.

Wirt sonríe con dulzura aunque algo inseguro.

–Gracias por todo eso, Beatrice… ¿Pero cómo voy a regresar?

–¿Cómo llegaste allí en primer lugar?

–Pues… ehm… –duda entre explicarle que acabó allí porque estuvo a punto de morir ahogado una noche de Halloween muchos años atrás, pero se contiene. No quiere ponerla triste por algo que debería alegrarla. La había conocido gracias a aquel supuesto _mal rato_, como decían sus padres siempre que el tema salía a colación en las cenas familiares– Bueno… cruzando un muro…

Beatrice mira el muro moviendo los labios apretados pensativa.

–¿Es ese? Porque cuando me he despertado estaba justo ahí –dice señalando un árbol a los pies del muro de piedra.

–¿Sólo te has despertado ahí? ¿Así es como has aparecido?

–Aham. No lo recuerdo del todo bien.

Wirt resopla desanimado y la insta a continuar con varios gestos de sus manos.

–Salí de casa, de noche. Había nieve y… no sé estaba caminando por el bosque cuando…

–¿Ibas con alguien?

–N-no.

–¿Se puede saber qué hacías en el bosque de noche sola en mitad de la nieve? Beatrice por el amor de dios.

Ella se lleva una mano a la barbilla pensando y pone la otra delante de la cara del chico porque esperaba que le echase la bronca por algo así.

–Oí algo tras unos arbustos y me acerqué, pero solo era una pequeña tortuga negra. Iba a cogerla cuando el suelo cedió bajo mis pies y no recuerdo nada más. Quizá me di un golpe en la cabeza…

–Agh… ¿Y si ahora no puedes regresar tú, atontada? –le da un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, nervioso– T-tu familia debe estar muy preocupada.

–Yo voy contigo, atontado–le empuja para apartarlo– Si tu vas, yo podré regresar por ahí también. Ese era el plan desde un principio. Trabajo en equipo, Wirt.

Una mano se posa cansada sobre la cabeza de la chica. Ni siquiera está seguro de que alguien que ha muerto pueda volver a morir. Pero no es momento de ponerse a desafiar las leyes del universo.

–Mi familia estará encantada de volver a verte–dice abrazándolo melancólica y apoyando la mejilla en el pecho de él para oír el constante y tranquilizador bombeo de su corazón– Mi madre te hará galletas y tienes que tener cuidado con Agnes, solo busca casarse. También debes ser amable con mi padre y mis hermanos porque son terriblemente sobreprotectores y te verán como a un intruso que quiere robarles a su princesa– levanta la mirada alzando una ceja– Sí, soy una princesa para ellos y… Wirt, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara…

–Estoy bien, tranquila. Perfectamente–miente forzando una sonrisa.

–No quiero que estés triste justo ahora. Me haces sentir mal por llevarte.

–No lo estoy. Me hace…_ feliz_ en realidad.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro que de verdad, desconfiada–declara dándole un beso sobre el pelo– No te preocupes por nada.

La chica asiente y le aprieta más entre sus brazos. El sonido de la sangre recorriendo sus venas es tranquilizador. Casi tanto como saber que volverá con ella, que no tendrán que separarse de nuevo. Pero aún le queda un asunto pendiente por resolver.

–Oye Wirt. ¿Podría ver a Greg?

–… ¿Vas a pedirle lo mismo?

Ella niega lentamente, frotando la mejilla y la nariz con el jersey de él– Greg no pertenece al bosque. Tampoco tiene un lugar que desempeñar en él. Y alguien tiene que cuidar de Wirt Junior.

–S-sí…–exhala todo el aire y se pasa la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo– Menos mal que está él.

–No estés triste por Bert. Me encargaré de que apenas le añores.

–No estoy… triste. Tu lo has dicho, Greg estará aquí. No tendrá ningún problema.

–Seremos como mis padres y tendremos _montones_ de hijos. ¿Qué te parece? –bromea.

–P-pero no digas eso ahora. Por dios, si eres una cría–exclama ruborizado.

–Qué dices, tengo 17.

–Pues eso, una mocosa.

–Para tu información con mi edad mi madre ya tenía a Zach y Agnes–le pincha el costado enfadada– No te las des de listillo porque seas un adulto.

–No me las doy de listillo, es que tú vas muy rápido, señorita.

–¿Qué? –le mira confusa– Madre mía, Wirt, no pretenderás que te corteje como a una damisela. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de tu mundo?

–Eh, espera… ¿¡No se supone que eso debería hacerlo yo!?

–¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces? –entrecierra los ojos y levanta las manos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Wirt se sonroja más intensamente de golpe y balbucea abochornado.

–B-bueno tengo que prepararme, ¿vale?

Los ojos de Beatrice se abren muchísimo de repente y asiente.

–Es cierto. ¡Tienes que prepararte! Necesitas cosas, tienes que hacer tu equipaje.

–¿Equipaje? No creo que puede llevar nada allí que vaya a serme útil.

–¡Tu clarinete! –afirma casi gritando–¡No puedes dejártelo aquí! ¡No dormirás bajo mi techo si no traes el clarinete!

–Claro. He prometido tocar para ti, es verdad… Bueno, puedo ir a por él pero… –vacila Wirt, receloso de que dejarla allí sola sea una buena idea.

–Debe haber más cosas que necesites, hmmm…

–¿Aparte de a ti?

–Podrías llevarle a mi madre algo de comida típica de tu mund-…–Beatrice se interrumpe a mitad de la frase y le mira incrédula, ladeando la cabeza– Guau. Eso ha sido _muy _cursi y pretencioso.

–T-tampoco es tan cursi…

–Pero oye, me ha gustado–se sonroja ligeramente cerrando los ojos y se lleva las manos a las mejillas pestañeando rápidamente– No todos los días un hombre adulto te dice esas cosas.

–Ugh… Si lo haces sonar así me haces quedar como alguna clase de tipo siniestro que acosa jovencitas.

–Es que eres siniestro–ella mueve las cejitas sugerente, riendo sin saber muy bien por qué.

–¡Vale, ese ataque ha sido muy gratuito!

–¡Oh, vamos! No me mires así. No fui yo quien tuvo la osadía de desafiar a la Bestia con tanto descaro, ¿recuerdas? Yo sí lo recuerdo, ¡fue genial!

–Psshe… –aparta la mirada cruzándose de brazos, halagado en el fondo– Supongo que sí, ¿no? T-tampoco fue para tanto pero… estaba tratando de convertir a Greg en un árbol, no podía quedarme ahí sin más. Además él tenía más miedo que yo.

–Y por eso eres más siniestro que él, por no hablar de que eres un tipo que sale con señoritas de noche por los cementerios–dice guiñándole un ojo.

–¡Bueno la que ha venido al cementerio primero has sido tú!

–¡Y el que me ha seguido como un malhechor que escapa de la ley has sido tú!

Wirt la mira, notablemente incómodo con la situación y el ritmo que está tomando pero Beatrice se incorpora poniéndose de rodillas y le abraza pegando la cabeza de él a su incipiente pecho. Le besa la coronilla con una sonrisa.

–En realidad sabes que me alegro de que hayas tenido una vida feliz sin mí.

El hombre cierra los ojos y se aferra a la tela que cubre la espalda de la chica. Por primera vez deja que el suave perfume natural del cuerpo de ella se apodere de sus sentidos y emite un pequeño quejido escondiendo el rostro entre los pliegues del vestido y el pelo. El olor de Beatrice sólo se podría describir como a "tormenta de verano". Huele como a tierra mojada tras la lluvia, pero con ese toque de calidez nostálgica que se tiene al observar las gotas de lluvia desde la ventana. Además… Las tormentas de verano normalmente van acompañadas de rayos, ¿no? Sin duda es el olor perfecto para ella.

–Por favor, no digas cosas tan tristes.

–De acuerdo. Dejaré de chincharte si vamos a buscar a Greg.

Wirt se separa de ella a regañadientes y saca el móvil de su bolsillo. Con unos cuantos movimientos rápidos con los dedos sobre la pantalla se lo lleva a la oreja, esperando que Greg responda.

–¡Pero vamos! –grita poniéndose de pie y tirando de él para que se levante– ¡Deja eso y vamos a buscar a Greg!

–Sssshhhh estoy en ello. Le estoy llamando.

–Pero cómo le vas a llamar, tonto–sigue tirando de todas formas– Levántate ya

–Pues con… –la mira y suspira– Madre mía esto va a ser difícil. Mira, Beatrice. Con este aparato puedo hablar con él, no importa a cuanta distancia esté. Así puedo decirle que venga y no te quedarás aquí sola.

La chica observa el móvil con curiosidad y se lo quita de las manos. Es como… un rectángulo. De cristal. Oh y tiene una manzana dibujada por detrás. Le vuelve a dar la vuelta y mira los pequeños cuadraditos que bailan en la pantalla. Toca uno con el dedo y este desaparece.

–Oh dios, ha desaparecido.

–¿El qué ha desaparecido? –pregunta histérico tratando de recuperar su teléfono sin demasiado éxito –¡Lo vas a romper!

–Que gracioso, ahora me deja escribir… Oye, ¿qué insinúas con eso?

–Que lo rompes, no insinúo, lo digo así claramente.

–… –ella le mira molesta y borra más cosas – Eso ha sido cruel.

–Beatrice por favor, esas apps valen dinero. No es cruel, es que esos cacharros son frágiles.

–Mi corazón es frágil –gira el móvil varias veces mirándolo cambiar de posición horizontal a vertical y viceversa.

–¿Te estás poniendo dramática?

–Puede. ¿Está surtiendo efecto? –pregunta apartando el móvil de su alcance.

–Para por favor, no hay necesidad. ¿No querías ver a Greg? Pues pásamelo y le hago venir. Además… quiero verle también.

Hace meses que no ve a su hermano. No es que ya no le preocupe, le preocupa sobremanera, sobretodo desde que su madre le dijo que había vuelto a acabar en Urgencias de madrugada porque le habían dado una paliza en un bar. ¿A quién se le ocurría ligar descaradamente con la novia del tío más agresivo del lugar? A su hermano Greg. Un grupo de unos cinco sujetos le habían sacado de la discoteca a rastras y le habían dado la tunda de su vida. ¿Por qué Greg no cerraba la maldita boca cuando estaba en esas situaciones? Tan sólo se venía arriba y desafiaba a todo el mundo, haciéndolo todo mucho peor de lo que debería haber sido. Le partieron un par de costillas y la nariz. Tuvo suerte de que sus amigos le sacaron de allí antes de que aquellos tipos sacasen armas blancas o dios sabe qué podría haberle pasado. En los días siguientes había recibido multitud de llamadas suyas porque asumía, estaba aburrido en la cama. Pero desgraciadamente no había podido contestar ninguna. Coincidiendo con ese asunto Bert se había contagiado de gripe en el colegio y ni siquiera había podido ir a ver a su hermano convaleciente, y de eso habían pasado ya varias semanas. Resopla y finalmente arranca el móvil de las manos de Beatrice. Una vocecita enfadada se oye por encima de las quejas de la chica.

–Wirt. ¿Wirt? Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia. Estoy ocupado.

Wirt podía escuchar perfectamente los primeros acordes de _The Hell Song_ una de las canciones favoritas de su hermano, sonando de fondo. Debía estar ensayando. Cuando aún vivían en casa de sus padres, Greg acostumbraba a tocar esa canción una y otra vez, diciendo que le recordaba a él y le relajaba. Si se paraba a pensarlo, seguramente era la primera canción que había aprendido a tocar con la guitarra y le había escuchado cantarla en la ducha, desayunando y hasta fregando los platos. La voz de su hermano en el teléfono le devolvió a la realidad de pronto.

–Los chicos y yo tenemos hoy una actuación. Nada del otro mundo… es en ese garito del centro, el de los pósters de pelis antiguas. Puedes venir si te apetece… Ya sé que, no te gusta nuestra música pero… ¿Wirt, estás ahí, bro?

–G-greg. Sí, sí. Estoy aquí… ¿Cómo tienes el valor de llamar a eso música? Mira, da igual. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

–Yo también necesito que hagas algo. Primero tienes que buscar una pared y después te das un cabezazo contra ella lo más fuerte que puedas, si es que me estás llamando para pedirme algo y encima insultas mi música, tío. De qué vas.

–De tu hermano mayor, así que bajas dos tonos.

Beatrice se pone de puntillas pegando la oreja a la de Wirt para poder oír la voz de Greg. Podría poner el manos libres, pero sentir el calor de las manos de la chica sobre sus hombros le insta a no hacerlo.

–Creo que está enfadado–musita ella.

–Solo está nervioso porque hace mucho que no hablamos, no pasa nada–dice tapando el micrófono del móvil con la mano– Greg, relájate…

–¡NO ME VOY A RELAJAR SI TE PONES CHULO! ¿NO ERES ARQUITECTO? ¡TE VOY A DEJAR LA CARA QUE NO VAS A SABER SI ES ABSTRACTO O SURREALISTA!

–Greg, eso ni siquiera es arquitectura. Eso que llamas _música_ te vuelve así de agresivo. Antes eras más adorable. Y en serio, atiéndeme, es algo importante.

–Oh, discúlpeme, Eminencia. Mi música no me hace agresivo. Me ayuda a liberar rabia. El Doctor Hamilton dice que está bien. Y TE CALLAS. SI QUIERES QUE TE HAGA CASO, HAZMELO TÚ A MÍ PRIMERO. ¿Cuántas veces te he llamado el último mes y lo ha cogido Tiffany diciendo que estabas muy ocupado?

–Greg, _estaba_ ocupado.

–Ese es el problema, _siempre_ estás ocupado. ¿ESTÁS SEGURO QUE TODAS ESAS VECES QUE ESTÁS OCUPADO NO ES TIFFANY LA QUE ESTÁ OCUPADA BAJO TU MESA? –se ríe con crueldad, y puede escuchar a sus amigos reírse tras él.

–Controla lo que dices. No… mira no, olvida eso. Olvida todo eso ahora, ¿vale? No he estado ahí si me has necesitado, es verdad. Pero yo te necesito ahora. Te lo pido por favor.

–Eres un mierdas, Wirt… ups.

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Mientras traigas el clarinete dime lo que quieras, me lo merezco. Pero necesito que lo traigas ahora.

–¿Dónde coño estás y para qué mierdas quieres el clarinete de los huevos?

–En el cementerio, pero date prisa.

–Tio. Wirt. Hermano. Colega. Bro. No. Déjalo. No… no va a estar viva por mucho que lo desees. Por mucho que vayas a verla y por muchas flores que le compres y ahora vas a tocar el maldito clarinete a las… ¿3 de la mañana? Y LUEGO EL LOCO DE LA FAMILIA SOY YO, HAY QUE JODERSE.

–Tú no estás loco, Gregory.

–Debes ser el único que piensa eso. Pero en realidad estoy como una puta regadera. Veo cosas, tío. Y las siento como si fuesen tan reales como yo mismo. ¿Pero quién me dice que yo soy más real que las pesadillas? Ayer Lorna preparó una sopa de tortuga y a Auntie Whispers le gustó mucho. Y no sé si te he contado que el Woodsman, oh, que tío, ha pillado un catarro por no abrigarse bien. Sé lo que vas a decir, y tranquilo, su hija le ha echado la bronca y le está cuidando –se oye un profundo suspiro al otro lado de la línea– Las ranas deben despertar de su hibernación pronto… quizá coincida con el nacimiento del hijo de Miss Langtree. Eso sería fantástico, ¿no crees? –hay una pequeña pausa interrumpida por pequeños acordes de guitarra y el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose– ¡6 pastillas al día sin contar los putos somníferos, Wirt! ¡Tengo pesadillas cada vez que cierro los ojos! Veo cosas, mientras tú estás tan tranquilo y vives en tu mundo de caramelos y felicidad. NO ES JUSTO. JODER.

Wirt sabe que es cierto, sabe que desde que volvieron Greg ha seguido viendo todas esas cosas en sueños. Lo más probable es que debido a su corta edad The Unknown dejase una huella en él tan grande como la que él dejó en el bosque. No había sido un gran problema mientras solo hablaba de ello, pero sus padres empezaron a pensar que necesitaba un tratamiento más agresivo para recuperarse del shock post-traumático. Pero con el paso de los años había ido a peor y ya no solo lo veía cuando dormía, sino que tenía flashes mientras estaba perfectamente despierto. Traga saliva, resignado.

–¿Vas a traerme el clarinete?

–No lo sé, estoy cansado y tengo concierto en una hora. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sara?

–Porque te necesito y quiero verte a ti, Greg. Y porque ella quiere verte también.

–¿Qué ella, Wirt? ¿Te has tomado lo que te dio Hamilton? Pffff no te lo tomes he leído el prospecto y es cancerígeno. Aunque tío –una estruendosa risa rompe la voz de su hermano– ¿Qué mierda de las que tomo _no_ es cancerígena?

–Greg, ¿de verdad crees que en algún momento le hice caso? No seas ingenuo.

–ME CAGO EN LA PUTA WIRT. QUE TE JODAN. TU TENÍAS DOS DEDOS DE FRENTE PARA DECIDIR SI TE TOMABAS ESA PUTA MIERDA O NO. A Mí MAMÁ ME LO ESCONDÍA EN LA PUTA COMIDA.

–Gregory, no te lo digo más. Ven aquí. Ahora. Eres mi testigo.

–PASO DE TI CAPULLO… SI ES QUE TENÍA QUE HABER DEJADO QUE TE MURIESES CONGELADO. DESAGRADECIDO.

En ese momento Beatrice no puede escuchar más y toca su límite en cuanto a sandeces se refiere. Le quita el móvil de la oreja a Wirt y le grita al aparato sin saber del todo cómo funciona.

–GREGORY, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER. CUIDA ESA LENGUA, YA ESTÁ BIEN.

–B-Beatrice, tranquila, está controlado…–trata de calmarla a ella también porque lo que menos quiere es tenerlos a los dos gritando con él en medio.

–Ehm… ¿Vale? –se oye la voz de Greg mucho más suave–¿Qué acaba de pasar?

–Has molestado a Beatrice–informa Wirt sobrepasado con la situación e intentando recuperar el teléfono.

–Acaba de pasar que vas a mover tu culo enano hasta aquí con el clarinete y lo vas a hacer para ayer. VAMOS.

–…¿W-Wirt?

–Ya la has oído.

–P-pero… ¿Bea? ¿Eres tú?

–Sí, soy yo…–mira a Wirt algo más calmada– ¿Podrías venir y traerle a Wirt un par de cosas? Te las puede decir con este cacharro de hablar a distancia–dice dándoselo por fin.

–S-sólo quiero el clarinete. Quiero tocar para Beatrice antes de… bueno, ya te lo explico luego. Y ven preparado por favor.

Se escucha una puerta cerrarse y tras varios minutos de sollozos, mocos y susurros de _"lo sabía" _la voz de Greg vuelve a escucharse, aunque rota por el descubrimiento y el impacto que tiene el hecho de que Beatrice sea real en su día a día.

–Vale…–se suena la nariz ruidosamente–Dónde está esa cosa.

–En casa, dile a Sara que te lo dé y que voy a estar contigo ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Qué pasa si Sara me pregunta por ti? ¿Qué le digo?

–Que voy a ir contigo. Cosas de hermanos. No entres en detalles.

–Cosas de hermanos. ¿A las 3 y media de la mañana? ¿Te crees que Sara es tonta?

–No, pero sabe que llevamos mucho tiempo sin estar juntos. Lo entenderá… espero.

–Joder, está bien... Voy para allá. No te muevas. Sujeta a Bea. Que no huya.

–No va a irse a ninguna parte. No sin mí–sentencia colgando.


End file.
